Public Enemy Number One
by IceQueenFleetwood
Summary: Hermione Granger is a beautiful, successful Auror. Her best friends are Harry and Ron both happily married. Life is perfect. But when a dangerous Stormadancer, Kade working for Voldemort kidnaps her-it's up to Hermione to stop him. But he's so damn hot!
1. Waiting

Hermione Granger tapped her fingers absently on the dark wood of the mature oak table.

She was waiting.

For who she did not know yet.


	2. Realization

'And what do you have to do?' Voldemort hid his pleasure at his new apprentice.

Kade was strong, powerful and devillishly handsome. He was also undoubtedly loyal.

'Find the mudblood- kill her. Then wage a great storm on central london.' Kade spoke as if discussing the weather, not other people's lives.

Hermione sat up with a start, she had only just recognised the hair of the messy, black- spiked stranger who had just entered The Three Broomsticks.

She certainly recognised the familiar carrot-topped friend who accompanied him.

She felt like screaming to them.

'HARRY! RON!' But she held it in, waiting until their eyes met her.

''MIONE!' Ron bellowed, Hermione refused to be embarrassed as he swept her up and swung her around. Their little crush in the sixth and seventh year proved to be just that- a crush. She couldn't be more happy that he had just settled down with Gabrielle Delacour. She had been maid of honor, it was perfect.

'Hermione.' Harry was more reserved, sophisticated as he embraced her- but then again he had to be. He was the CHOSEN one.

'I haven't seen you in ages.' Hermione beamed, once again feeling at home with her two best friends.

Though that was not necessarily the truth as they all worked as Auror''s together. They had to be very careful, as they were under the public eye a lot- it seemed they could never really truly be themselves. Unless they were reunited with Hogwarts.

'What do you suppose Mcgonagall wants?' Harry asked, picking up a butterbeer and throwing down a galleon.

'I don't know, she never said.' Ron shrugged at him, then looking at Hermione as if to say - I bet-the-know-it-all-knows.

'I don't know, Ronald.' Hermione raised an eyebrow cooly, using his full name which was a sign of her displeasure.

'If I did, don't you think that I would be telling you by now?' She continued disapprovingly.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Ron looked embarrassed and quickly turned to Harry who was deep in thought.

'Harry?' He looked concerned at his friend.

'Mcgonagall never sounds serious. UNLESS- it's something to do with...No...it's impossible.'

Harry dared not mention his greatest fear.

He who must not be named was back.

And Voldemort would be deadlier than ever.


	3. Schemes

Kade was camourflaged in the shade of the trees, spying on the woman that he had been ordered to kill.

Kade watched the mudblood. For that was all that she was to him- a mudblood.

He didn't understand magic here- nor did he wish to. He didn't wish to return to his own world.

A world where his dearest love had let him, his heart in tatters. Dear Opal... Opal Cowan...

They had been happy...and yet- she chose someone else...

Devlen wouldn't, _**couldn't **_make her happy- he knew it. Yet still...

He shook himself, he mustn't think of it. If he did then must surely be distracted- that was not his focus.

His focus was this witch.

He noted the dark-haired man standing beside her and the ginger sitting down- they were exactly as the Dark Lord had described.

_Opal...Why?_ He thought desperately. _Still life goes on._

Kade, quick as a flash wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. He was tanned, from Stormdancing and the sea- like a seaman.

His face was perfect- but weatherbeaten. His hair was longer than it had been in years, falling like a sexy curtain across his forehead. His eyes were a smoky obsidian, dangerous- demanding respect as well as awe. He knew he looked good.

Still... looks had not been enough.

He shook himself again, angry. He had to concentrate on the mission. Find the witch- kill the witch.

He caught sight of Hermione as she stood up, preparing to leave the pub.

'Oh...my...' He gasped at the sight of her.

Her hair was lighter, a little more bushy- but she looked almost exactly like Opal.

He gaped at at the beautiful young woman.

His heart shattered one more, even more painful than he remembered.

Hermione Granger...

He found a plan formulating in his mind- he knew the Dark Lord would object- but he didn't care.

Rationality was lost to him as he made his mind up.

He slunk further into the shadows.

Opal Cowan had left him alone and heartbroken, Hermione Granger would not have that option.

She would be his- no matter the consequence.


	4. Kidnapped

A:n/ Some reviews would be nice. I haven't had that many on my other pieces and I'm not too happy about that. This is a new, exciting story- hopefully you'll like it. Persevere with Kade, he seems well...evil at first but he is so darn smokin! And he isn't bad...really... XXX

Hermione suppressed a chill as she stepped out into the brisk Autumn air.

Headmistress McGonagall didn't require Britain's three best Auror's for nothing.

It must be serious.

'You ready, yet?' She asked impatiently as Ron had caught sight of a large sausage displayed behind the counter. His eyes wide with anticipation.

'Is that all you do? Think of food? It's an amazement that Gabrielle hasn't tired of you yet.' She remarked, not meaning it to sound as mean as it did.

'Well at least I have someone who was willing to marry me. The only person who'd marry you is Cormac Mclaggen or a librarian!' He fired back at her.

That stung.

'Children- settle down.' Harry cut in, trying to create peace. He was well used to their bantering by now.

'Fine- but we're late! That isn't a very good impression.' Hermione tutted, mainly at Ron who stuck hhis tongue out wildly.

'Now who's being childish?' Hermione pranced off, unaware of the obsidian eyes that followed her every move.

Kade could guide the wind and the sea. He was master of the elements.

He caused a draft at Hermione, making her cloak fly into the distance.

'Drat! Don't wait up- I'll catch up to you.' She said to Ron and Harry.

'Are you sure?' Harry asked always protective.

'Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking, Ronald.' She glared at Ron who pretended not to hear.

'Oh... did you hear Harry that I saw an ad the other day in the paper. It was included in the The Daily Prophet but it was front cover of the Quibbler. You know how weird that paper is. Anyway, it was a boring, 64 year old librarian, looking for a buck-toothed, ugly, know-it-all witch with a large gob and bushy hair. Also it specified that the witch had to have no social skills whatsoever and no life other than feeding off others like a book-reading parasite. Remind you of anyone?' Ron said, his voice mean and nasty.

Hermione didn't show how much it hurt her, though in truth she felt like crying.

'Ron.' Harry said, his tone was disapproving.

'Come on. Don't be too long, Hermione.' He smiled gently at the upset witch.

Hermione gave a stiff nod and turned so that Ron wouldn't see her tears.

'That wasn't very nice, Ron.' HArry's voice still carried though it sounded far away.

'She wasn't very nice to me...truth hurts...' Ron's voice got fainter and eventually disappeared.

Kade grinned in spite of himself.

As Hermione bent down to pick up her cloak- he threw his arms around her- tackling her to the floor.

'What-the!...' Hermione began to scream but was quickly silenced by the knife in Kade's hand.

'There is no point in screaming, Miss Granger- no one will hear.' He said dangerously low.

His eyes were alight with something she couldn't place.

'What do you want with me?' Hermione hoped to distract him as she fumbled around for her wand.

Damn it- it was in her back pocket somewhere...

'Looking for this?' Kade twirled her wand around in his fingers.

She tried to snatch it but- he flattened her with his weight.

'Hmph!' She grunted as his weight collapsed painfully on top of her.

'This is nice.' He grinned, though a part of him felt guilt when he saw the terror in her eyes.

'No...P-Please...I'm...I'm a ...' She stuttered too scared to finish the sentence.

'All the better...' Kade smirked, begining to stretch his hand underneath her shirt.

Feeling her body tremble beneath him, he waited until a tear slipped out before resting his ice hand below her bra.

'Please...' Hermione wept, she didn't want this.

Kade left the suspense hanging in the air before relieving her of her fear. He took his hand out and wiped her tear away from her trembling cheek.

She looked confused at his gentle gesture.

'Do not fear- I am not so sick a man that I would steal a woman's virtue. Particularly her first.' He nodded in understanding at what she had been too frightened to stutter earlier.

'Then what do you want?' Hermione asked, slightly less terrified but still worried- he hadn't gotten off her yet.

'I have an order'

'W-Which is?' She waited.

'To kill you.' He felt her tremble again beneath him.

'A..And a-are you?' She tried to sound brave- and failed.

Kade paused, but didn't let her suffer.

'No. I am not- but I will have to take you back with me.'

'To where?' She already knew but he just confirmed it for her.

'To The Dark Lord.' He didn't disappoint.


End file.
